Witness Waitress
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: A spunky waitress finds something to break the monotony of her job by observing a patron who comes in frequently.


Title: Witness Waitress

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: 1+2, implied 3+4

Warnings: POV, OC, possible sap, TWT, after the war

Archive: Lev's Lair 

Fanfiction.net 

MediaMiner 

Disclaimer: I woke up one morning to the GW boys serving me breakfast in bed, and I was so elated because I owned them. Then I woke up, for real this time, and found out that I had only been dreaming. So no, unless you live in dreamland, I do not own the GW boys. I own this fic though, because I wrote it, not dreamt it.

Note: I've never worked as a waitress before, so the things written here are all made up and hence, probably not real. Waitresses, don't take this to heart, will ya? ^^ And managers, don't be insulted.

Thanx to Lily Kalanoa for beta-ing efforts! ^^

I eye the tray with distaste. For a moment, I seriously contemplate throwing that thing into my manager's face and telling him that I'm quitting. Then I remember my apartment and my fish, and I throw away that satisfying idea. As much as I hate this job, it gives me the money to support my lifestyle. So with a sigh, I whisk myself into the dining area.

Just in time too.

"Rachel! Go serve table 12!" The manager barks at me, and turns away into the kitchen.

Jerk. I make a face at his back, and imagine him as the dog next door barking madly at nothing. It strokes my pride the right way. With that done with, I pick up a couple of menus and head for table 12. Honestly, I think the people who built this place miscalculated something, because there are a couple of tables that are damn near isolated from the rest of civilization. Table 12 is one of them. It's situated at this dark little corner, seemingly cut off from the rest of the restaurant by a large pillar. And rule number one of being a waitress here? Always bring customers to the brightest, most spacey table because then they'll have a good impression of our clean, nice restaurant. At least, that's what the manager always barks at us. Simply put, if we bring customers to tables like 12, we'd get our asses grilled and fired within the next hour or so.

So this table is seldom occupied, and if it were, it's only because there is no other available tables or because the customer requests it. And since this is definitely not our best night, as proven by the many empty tables, the occupants must have asked for it.

Sue me for my curiosity, but I kinda hurry there without running.

And my curiosity damn near explodes when I get there because there's only *one* guy. One as in alone, no one else. I frown; this guy is either shy, to the extent that he could bury his head in the ground like an ostrich, or he's a lone wolf that will bite your head off for disturbing his solitude. The latter thought is disturbing, but hey! I'm a waitress; I'm supposed to disturb people who want to finish their meals in peace by asking whether they want dessert.

So I plaster the infamous waitress smile onto my face, and walk up to him.

"Good evening, sir. What would you like?" I ask, handing him a menu.

He glances up at me, and I hold back a gasp. This guy is easily one of the best looking guys I've ever seen in my entire life! Messy brown hair, deep blue eyes that look like they could reflect anything, and this air of charm around him… Wow. Very, very attractive. For a brief second, I want to dash to a mirror and tidy up my clothes and hair, and maybe apply more makeup. I am not the prettiest of ladies, and this guy makes me pretty self-conscious of how I looked, although I usually can't give a damn about it. Then again, I have to remind myself that all the good-looking guys in the world are either taken or are gay. Either way, I don't stand a chance.

The guy flips through the menu, biting his lower lip like a cute little boy. I wait beside him, pen and notepad in hand, craning my neck to see what he was looking at. Well, I've just got nothing better to do. Besides, it keeps me from ogling him.

Then he pushes the menu away from him, and looks at me again. "I'll have a salad and a black pepper steak. Medium rare."

Decisive guy, ain't he? I'm pretty sure he's a newbie here, since I've never seen him around. Newbies usually take a long time to place their orders, and many a time, ask us waitresses for recommendations. Decisive, I like.

I take down the order, and quickly draw a cow 'mooing' beside my scribbling. It's a game the main chef and I play; I draw, he guesses and cooks. It's like playing Pictionary. At least, that was the rules a while back. After the chef handed someone a bowl of mash potato instead of a salad, we had to stop the game and I reverted to writing the orders down. Still, I enjoy drawing these little things. Anyway, I gather the menu and hand the order to the people running around inside the kitchen.

It's after a while the kitchen finishes his order and I bring the salad to him. And a while later, his steak. Setting it on his plate, I give him the classic waitress' words, "Enjoy your meal, sir."

He just nods, and digs into his food. I watch him eat from afar, entranced. Every move of his cutlery is efficient and swift, and the steak is cut all nicely into bite size chucks before he puts it into his mouth. One bite, two bites, three bites, four bites… and he swallows. The action is repeated all over again. It sounds boring, but he has got perfect dining etiquette. Something that is kinda rare these days. Even the men who are all decked out in elegant suits grit their teeth as they struggle to inflict post-death torture on their food.

I could observe more, but the stupid manager suddenly materializes near me and barks at me to get back to work. Jerk. You don't see him walk so fast when he has to serve the customers himself.

Anyway, it's about ten minutes later when I come back, in time to collect his bill. He sure eats fast without gobbling. When he leaves, he leaves a nice tip and a certain amount of elation for me. I look forward to seeing him here again.

*****

"Rachel! Table 12!"

I roll my eyes at that irksome voice, and I gather a couple of menus before heading for the table. Although I may not show it, I'm actually pretty excited to see if it's Mr. Yuy there. It's been two whole weeks since he first appeared here, and from then on, he comes here around three times a week. But he's always alone. By this time, I'm pretty convinced that he's a lone wolf. A lone wolf who has taken a liking to table 12, since he always chooses that table. And perhaps even me too, because he's always requested me to serve him instead of another waitress or waiter.

Or maybe it is because in the two weeks he had been dining here, we've gotten to know each other's names, courtesy of my… well, talkative personality.

I arrive at his table soon. Well, I'll be damned. He actually has people with him!

"Good evening, Mr. Yuy." I ask pleasantly, handing him a menu. He nods at me, and from the corner of my eye, I notice the slight widening of his friends' eyes. I take it that Mr. Yuy is not a people person. I turn to them, handing them two more copies of the menu. "Good evening, sirs. What would you like?" They offer me a nod and a smile, and glance down. As they peer at the leather-bounded menus, I take the opportunity to look at the newcomers.

One of them has blonde locks that curl at his nape and soft blue eyes dancing intently on the menu. If I were to judge, I'd say that he looks amused, what with the sly curl of his lips. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Mr. Yuy has something to do with it. The blonde looks cute, but I wouldn't on my life go anywhere near him, not with the other guy near him. I'm still pretty attached to living, yeah? The other guy looks like anything but a pushover. Lean, but definitely muscular and seemingly strong. Still, I wonder how he manages his hair, with most of it covering his right eye. …Maybe he's got a patent for his gel. I don't believe gel that strong is in production anywhere. And what happens to his bangs on a bad hair day? Does it stick out? Or does it…?

"Rachel!"

I'm embarrassed to say that I jumped at that sound, but I did. "Yes, Mr. Yuy?"

He quirks his lips at me as if to tell me he knows what I had been thinking. It probably went through his mind too, when they had first met. "I want a club sandwich."

I nod, and write that down, complete with a sketch of little sandwiches with flags sticking out beside it. "That's all? Anything for you two, sirs?" I turn to his friends. They give me their orders, and I write them down as well. Asking them to wait for a moment, I hurry to the kitchen to hand them the orders. I have a feeling that the conversation going on at table 12 will be interesting to say the least.

Table 13, which is somewhere nearby, gives me the perfect opportunity to eavesdrop. A couple of customers, teenagers I might add, had just left, and they had absolutely ruined the table. Forks and knives are everywhere, and the gravy and crumbs are practically littered all over the tablecloth. Sometimes I wonder why I didn't apply for a job as a waitress in a really classy restaurant that youngsters wouldn't be able to afford. Still, working at this restaurant is better than working at a fast-food chain, with young kids screaming and running around. The last time I tried, they nearly drove me insane. As I slowly go about cleaning up, my ears pick up a few things here and there. I'm young, but my ears aren't *that* good.

"So what do you think of this place?" Ah, Mr. Yuy's voice. Always easy to recognize.

"It looks nice." Wow, simple and curt. No wonder this guy's Mr. Yuy's friend! I think it's the guy with the killer bangs. Deep voice, cool tone. Feels like him.

"It's got a nice ambiance." Gentle tone; must be the blonde. He looks like the type who'd speak like that. "And Heero…"

Shit. I can't hear him clearly. Why is he speaking so… softly?!

"…sample the food? You know he'll…"

Argh. I need to clean my ears.

"And honestly…"

Damn. The table's done. I need to head back or else the manager will bite my head off. Besides, the orders should be ready by now. Sue me, but the kitchen here is surprisingly efficient. So I hurry back, hoping to catch a few more things when I get back with the food.

But I don't. It seems to be a cosmic rule that no one is supposed to talk when waitresses come traipsing with the orders. I'd beat up the guy who made the rule if I could.

So by the time Mr. Yuy and his friends were leaving, I can only guess what was happening.

*****

I pick up the menus and head for table 12 again. Gosh, but it seems like a pattern now. Hopefully, Mr. Yuy's friends are here so I can listen in again. Being a waitress here is boring, you know? Gossip and speculation perks me up.

"Good evening, Mr. Yuy!" I call out to him, inwardly giggling when I notice someone with him. However, it's not the same guy from yesterday.

"Good evening, Rachel." He nods as I hand out the menus.

The other guy nods at me and takes his copy as well. I take the chance to spy at him. Gee, are all of Mr. Yuy's friends hotties? This guy is sooo handsome! Hmm, his olive eyes and ebony pupils tell me that he's Asian. Chinese, maybe? Slick raven hair gathered at his nape in a tight ponytail… Cool. I have an urge to flirt, but I suppose that's not the best idea. This guy looks cold, cold in a way that he seems all-important. Better keep my hands to myself or risk losing them, I think.

"Rachel, give me a salmon steak tonight. And a black coffee."

"Sure thing! And you, sir?"

He looks at me straight in the eye. Wow… kissable lips. Be nice, Rachel. Stop thinking indecent thoughts about a customer! Even if he's so hot!

"Sirloin steak. Black coffee."

I nod, taking the orders down. Damn, but it's hard to draw sirloin steak and salmon steak that looks different. Rushing to the kitchen and dropping off the orders there, I head back and hide behind a pillar close by, pretending to be cleaning up something. I cleaned up my ears last night, so hopefully I'll be able to hear something this time.

"Heero, I know that you like this place. And both Quatre and Trowa have given it their thumbs up, but did you have to drag me here tonight? I had work to do…" Damn… that Asian guy not only looks handsome, he's even got a great voice to top it off! Why couldn't my ex-boyfriends be half as good as he is? Some things are just so unfair.

"Wufei," I note down the name mentally, "I just wanted your opinion."

"My opinion? On what?"

"This place."

"This place? Well, it's fine, I guess. The waitress looks friendly enough."

Yes! I did a mental cheer.

"But why would you want to know that? Oh, wait. So this is the reason why you dragged Quatre and Trowa here last night. What's with this place?"

Ah-huh! Hesitation! The number one hint that something big is in the making! C'mon, answer his question, Mr. Yuy! What is it with this place that has made you come so frequently? And that you have to drag your friends here to check the place out?

"I just wanted to make sure that…"

You know what? Managers are hateful creatures. At least, mine is. Just when Mr. Yuy is gonna solve the big puzzle, he hollers for me and I quickly rush over, only to find that he wants to know what I was doing, snooping around. So I tell him that I was cleaning up something on the pillar, and quickly duck into the kitchen. Just in time to collect the food too.

So I put everything onto the tray and make my way for table 12. Again, they keep to the 'no conversation' rule while I'm there and sadly, my chores keep me busy for the rest of the night. I can't even collect the bill for them! So I spend the night in my bedroom, cursing my manager for keeping me away. Damn, but I want to know what's going on with Mr. Yuy.

*****

The pattern kept going on for a few nights.

The night after Wufei (man, I like this name) came with Mr. Yuy, some blonde girl came along. Strange enough, she resembled Relena Peacecraft, ex-Queen of the world. Whatever, I don't care about politics. Anyway, I heard her say something like "Oh, he'll like this place! It's got a lovely atmosphere. And the food looks wonderful. But you know him, he eats everything."

And after her, a couple came in with Mr. Yuy. Man, like I said, all the good-looking guys in the world are either gay or taken. This guy, with his long blonde hair and azure eyes, made my heart pound. And that winsome smile he kept flashing! Aww! But the woman, I think Mr. Yuy called her Noleen or something like that, scared me half a mile away. She looked like the possessive type. And thanks to her, all I could catch that night was "It's a nice restaurant" and "duo."

Still, I don't understand. From what I've gathered so far, it seems that Mr. Yuy is trying to get an opinion on whether the food and the restaurant is good. He probably wants to bring someone here, since that Relena look-alike said "he'll like this place." But who is it? I mean, what's the person's relationship to Mr. Yuy? Must be important; otherwise, I see no reason why he'd actually take the time and effort to survey the restaurant. And what is "duo"? Some new magazine? Or a new reality TV show? I haven't kept up with the media lately; my lack of money makes that difficult.

Apart from surveying his friends about the restaurant, I'd just noticed something. Mr. Yuy has been ordering his food in near numerical order and by sections! So far, including his friends' orders, he's ordered every main course we offer and half of the appetizer and desserts. What's it for?

*****

I look at the door, jumping wildly inside when I see Mr. Yuy enter and hold the door for someone. I don't wait. Instead, I run over to the counter and snatch a few copies of the menu from a fellow waitress and hop over to table 12.

Bingo. He's there already.

"Good evening, Mr. Yuy. Here with a friend again?" I ask with a smile, and hand him a menu.

"Yeah. Thanks Rachel." He answers me. Is it just me, or is he plain nervous? How can I tell? Well, first off, his shoulders are so tense I'm surprised his muscles haven't protested aloud. Secondly, his voice is soft. That has not happened after his second day here, after we exchanged names. Thirdly, he keeps sneaking glances at his companion. When I say glances, I mean real quick looks that last barely a few seconds.

His friend laughs softly, and takes a menu. Just like before, I take the time to check him out. Hmm, he's even more of a hottie than Wufei is. I'm envious of his chestnut hair already. How does he keep it so long and still maintain the glow and silkiness? My hair starts getting jaggy at shoulder length. And his eyes… they are violet! I've never seen anyone with that eye colour. So unique. Long lashes, straight nose, perky lips… Hmm, definitely sweet.

"So… Heero, any recommendations? The guys told me that you've been coming here quite frequently…"

Ooh. Nice voice too. But like Mr. Yuy's, he's speaking softly. Soft in a shy way too. What's up with them, anyway?

"Erm… Why don't you try this one?" He replies, leaning over the table and pointing somewhere on the menu. "And the salad is pretty good here. We can get one of those… and dessert… we can order something after we finish. Is… that okay?"

"Sure!" The braided guy nods with a slight blush.

In a minute, Mr. Yuy gives me all the orders and I head for the kitchen. This time, I don't have the time to listen in on them since my manager enjoys torturing me. When I finally got back to them, I already have their orders with me. Just the salad and drinks though. The main courses take a little longer.

As I get near, I can vaguely hear the braided guy say, "This place is nice. It's got a cozy feeling. I like it. Thanks, Heero, for taking me here for dinner."

But when I'm there, putting the salad and coffees on the table, they get all quiet and I pout inwardly. I leave slowly, hoping to hear something, but they don't start conversing until I'm well out of hearing range. Again, I'm called to serve another table and clean up something so I don't see table 12 until the orders were out. And once I've put their orders down, some guy calls for the bill. Damn. Something is making sure of not letting me get my dose of daily gossip.

Finally, after clearing the bill and a few other chores like getting extra ketchup for a kid dining with his family, I sneak back to table 12.

"Do you like the food?" Mr. Yuy's voice. Very distinguishable.

"Hmm? Yeah, it's great." Is that a smile I hear? "The steak is delicious. The salad too."

"That's… good. I'm glad you're enjoying the food. Are you… enjoying yourself?"

"Of course I am, Heero. What about you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes! I'm happy to be here… with you."

Wow! Is that a confession of sorts? I think it is, because the braided guy seems a little stunned for words. Wait, I think he's blushing. He looks good like that.

"And Duo…"

Duo? Oh, so that's a person's name. Specifically, that hottie with braided hair.

"Shall we go for a movie after dinner? There's this film I think you'll like…"

I sneak away then. I think I know what's going on. Apparently, Mr. Yuy is here on a first date with this Duo guy, and he had asked around to make sure that Duo would like this place and the food we offered. He even tried nearly everything we could whip up so he could tell Duo what was nice and what was not. Gee… I wonder why I'd never met a guy like this. He's so considerate! Lemme see what I can do to help…

I look around the place, and my eyes settle on the kitchen. With a smirk, I enter and ask the chef for a small favour. Minutes later, I'm heading for table 12 again, this time with a little something on my tray. When I'm almost there, I notice that the two of them are sitting real close together and sharing the last bits and pieces of their food. Now I understand why Mr. Yuy wanted table 12 from the first time he came here. Anyway, I'm even more convinced that they're dating and I hope what I bring them will help them get further along.

"Mr. Yuy, here's your dessert!" I tell him with a little grin.

Both of them blink at me confusedly. "But I didn't…" Mr. Yuy starts.

"I know. Here's a little treat from me, for all the tips you've given me. I just thought you two would like a nice banana split…" Technically, I'm not lying. Mr. Yuy is pretty generous with tips.

I think he understands me, and he nods at me with a grin of his own. "Thank you, Rachel. We'll enjoy it."

"I'm sure you will." I answer, and scamper off. I'm not giving them a chance to protest the fact that I gave them only *one* spoon.

****

So that was my good deed for the day, and glad to say, Heero and Duo have been visiting me at the restaurant pretty often. And Duo occasionally drags Wufei along, so I can get an eyeful of the hottie. What's more, they like getting all cozy and snuggly at table 12, and it really warms my heart to see them so happy together. Heh, I never knew that I'm such a yaoi fan girl.

But you know what's the best part?

They sure leave me really big tips for that one banana split.

-owari-

Sorceress Fantasia @ 16th June 2003

Last beta-ed 22nd August 2003


End file.
